


Come Hell or High Water

by LopezAnnaC



Series: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Neverland, Romance, Speculation, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LopezAnnaC/pseuds/LopezAnnaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Emma get her magic back? Can they defeat Cora, and rescue Regina? Find out their exciting escape from the Underworld in “Come Hell or High Water.”</p>
<p>An adventure following the events of “To Hell and Back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> By ACL
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this show nor these characters.

Killian kissed Emma’s cheeks, her nose, the tips of her ears. She grabbed his collar and pulled him back to her mouth. His grip tightened around her shoulders, pressing her to his chest insistently. She relaxed into his hold, hands around the back of his neck and then through his still-damp hair. Almost unconsciously, Killian lowered his body, hips rolling onto her own as if laying claim. She moaned.

“We should…” he swallowed, remorsefully. “Before we…”

Emma didn’t answer – instead capturing his lips and brushing her fingers across the waist of his pants. He swayed, uncertain, “Are you sure, love? Here? Now?”

Emma nodded, nipping his lips and grinding her hips against his to prove her point. He gasped, then grinned wickedly. “Oh, Swan, you have no idea what you’re in for.” Scooping her up with a yelp, Killian carried Emma to their bedroom, kicking the door with a satisfying bang.

* * *

“How did you do it?”

Killian chuckled behind her, his arm snaking around Emma’s bare waist, “I could demonstrate again if you’d like, love.”

Emma smiled, burrowing closer against him, “I meant your _memory_. How did you manage to get it back?”

He sighed, his breath warm against her skin, “It was your boy, Henry: After this beautiful, fearless, _harebrained_ lass” – Emma slapped his hand for that – “nearly met her reckoning on behalf of a corrupt, old scoundrel, I was perplexed. I went to speak with him; it turned out Milah had been keeping some confidences privy from me.”

It hurt to hear the steel in his voice. She found his hand with her own. “After Henry reminded me of my past, it was hardly difficult to presume the who and why. The how revealed itself in time: Milah had been slipping memory potion into my rum.”

“So what did you do?” Emma asked, turning to face him with worried eyes.

“I didn’t drink it,” his look was far away. “I asked her a question – a question about us – and… I knew.”

Emma didn’t need to know anymore. She kissed him slowly, softly, drawing him back to her. After a moment, he returned the kiss – wrapping arms and legs around her as if afraid she’d disappear. “Let’s make a promise, love,” he rumbled, “no more drinking strange potions.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured against his chest. “I thought… I thought it was what you wanted. I thought you wanted me to let go.”

He squeezed her, heart racing in his chest. Several minutes passed by in silence, and the tension of the close call vivid in his mind. “Hey,” Emma teased, “I’m here now.” She straddled him, pinning him to the bed.

Killian fought to school is features, but she could see the terror in his face at almost losing her. She had to fix that: She wasn’t great with words, but she would make him understand somehow. “We’re here. You’re a survivor, and I will always find you.” She made a frustrated noise, “None of this crap – these people trying to keep up apart – none of that _matters_. Because I love you.”

As she spoke, his eyes began to shine. He raised an eyebrow, “As you recall, Swan: _I_ found _you_.”

“You’re missing the poi–” Emma scowled, before being flipped to her back by a very amused, very keen pirate.

“I love you, too, lass,” he growled in her ear, the cool metal of his hook causing her to shiver agreeably. “And since we are both _here_ , as you so forcefully indicate…”

Emma decided they could finish their discussion at another, less interesting time.


	2. Chapter Two

“Mom!” Back at Granny’s, Henry hugged Emma fiercely.

“Hey kid, what’s happening?” She patted his head awkwardly, cheeks flushed with pleasant surprise.

“Mom – Regina – never came back.” Henry’s lip trembled. “She went to investigate Cora, and then there was that big storm…”

Emma and Killian exchanged a look. “You don’t think…?” Emma started.

“I wouldn’t put it past her, love.”

Emma rubbed her forehead in exasperation, “Then we’re going to need help.”

“What do you mean?” Mary Margaret returned from the counter with steaming mugs of coffee while the sky outside drizzled indifferently.

Emma accepted the drink grimly, “Cora took my magic.”

“She what?!” Mary Margaret’s nearly dropped the remaining mugs. “How?!”

Killian scratched his ear uncomfortably while Emma diverted her gaze, “It doesn’t matter. What we need is someone who can beat Cora at her own game. Someone powerful.”

“What about Gold?” David sounded uncertain even to his own suggestion.

“Too dangerous,” Mary Margaret refused. “He nearly killed our daughter once already. There’s no way we can trust him.”

“There must be something we can do,” Robin’s tone was quiet, his fists clenched.

“I know,” Emma replied, not unkindly. “But who would be powerful enough to take on Cora?”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” A lean silhouette stood framed by the doorway; Killian’s eyes narrowed dangerously. The figure bowed, “Peter Pan, at your service.”

* * *

Cora tapped pointed-toe heels. “What is taking so long?” she muttered, glancing at the boiling clouds overhead. The Jolly Roger heaved against the storm-frothed waters, much to her annoyance.

Regina strained furiously against ties at her ankles and wrists. “Don’t wear yourself out, darling,” Cora purred, running a finger over her daughter’s cheek while Regina’s eyes flashed. “Worry lines are so terribly unbecoming.”

Milah, dressed in a heavy black cloak against the rain, climbed up the gangplank. “Decided to join us at last, did you?” Cora reproached. “Can we please make way? Or would you prefer the entire Underworld be acquainted with our association?”

Milah pushed the hood back, revealing a tumble of blonde hair and a pair of steely green eyes. “Ms. Swan,” Cora stepped back in surprise. “You’re…? But how are you…?”

“Alive?” Emma smirked, head tilting as she drew a small box from inside the cloak. “I assure you, Your Majesty – it wasn’t for lack of effort on your part.”

Emma opened the box, wisps of white magic drawn from Cora’s body as she howled, “Pandora’s Box?! Where did you find it?!”

“Not where,” Peter Pan, flanked by Killian and Robin, strolled up the gangplank. “But who.” Robin moved quickly to untie Regina, while Killian seized Cora’s arms, holding her in place as the last of the magic leeched out.

“Regina, help your mother!” Cora screamed, Regina rising shakily to her feet.

“Sorry, mother,” Regina lifted her chin coldly. “I’m more of a daddy’s girl.” And with a flick of her wrist, Cora was gone.


	3. Chapter Three

The ship banked gracefully around the moon. Killian rolled the wheel with practiced ease, Emma perched on the bow. Ribbons of white magic streamed from her hands, the sparkling light guiding the Jolly Roger through the night sky.

Killian peered at the stars overhead, collapsing the spyglass against his chest. He whistled, “This is the place, Swan.” Emma nodded, her back to him, and lowered her arms. Gently, the ship descended through the clouds towards the inky water below.

The Jolly Roger settled quietly on the sea, Emma sagging against the rail with exhaustion. “Easy there, beautiful,” Killian caught Emma as her eyes fluttered shut. “You did brilliantly.” She hummed contently, nose buried against his neck. His breathe caught, “You know I can’t think straight when you do that, Swan.”

“Good,” she mumbled, and fell against him.

“Alright, there’s a good lass.” Killian maneuvered Emma down the stairs. “Let’s get you into bed.” He nudged open the door to the captain’s quarters, Emma’s boneless weight against him. He pulled back the blanket, tucking Emma between white sheets.

“Stay,” Emma whispered, tugging at his clothes.

Killian smiled, smoothing her hair, “I will return shortly. For now, rest.” Emma protested, but Killian just chuckled, kissing her head. “Sleep well, Ms. Swan.”

* * *

Killian returned above deck, a small smile playing on his lips.

“All’s well, pirate?” David called good-humoredly from the wheel.

Killian relieved him, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “Aye, mate. We should reach Neverland by tomorrow eve.”

The men fell into a comfortable silence. David cleared his throat, “It’s good to have you back.”

Killian’s teeth flashed against his beard, “Are you going sentimental on me, Highness?”

“You didn’t see her, afterwards.” David spoke into the darkness. “We thought – Mary Margaret and I – we thought we had lost her that day.” He exhaled, “She needs you, Hook. More than you know.”

“I do know,” Killian replied after a beat. “I would do anything for Emma. I would die a thousand times over or live until eternity. I love her.” If his voice cracked a little, David pretended not to hear. “She gave me her heart; for that, I will never be able to repay her.”

The ship creaked against the ocean swell. “I… I have been meaning to ask you something. As her father.” David stilled, Killian’s words tumbling out. “I wonder if you would do me the honor of bestowing your blessing.” He gulped, suddenly nervous. “I would like to ask for Emma’s hand in marriage.”

The seconds ticked by in excruciating silence. Suddenly, David barked in delight – vigorously shaking Killian’s hand and pounding him on the back.

“What kind of question is that?! Of course I’ll give my blessing!” David exclaimed. Killian grinned sheepishly.

They spent the next several hours discussing life, love, and what they had done to deserve such women. When the last of the stars faded into the muted grey of morning, Robin came to take his turn at the wheel. The pair wearily stumbled below deck in unspoken accord, Killian returning to the captain’s quarters, and to his Emma.


	4. Chapter Four

The late-afternoon light slanted through the ship’s windows. Emma stretched lazily, savoring the feeling of the cotton against her skin. A rough, strong leg captured her own, dragging her back into Killian’s hold. “T’early…” he mumbled against her hair. “G’back to sleep, love.”

Emma kissed the bristles on his chin, grinning, “It’s afternoon – we already slept all day.”

“Like I said,” Killian’s fingers, evidently wide-awake, began to trace along her thigh. “It’s t’early. We need at least a few more hours in order to regain our strength.”

* * *

They fulfilled their end of the bargain: They returned Peter Pan to Neverland. Before leaving the island, however, Killian had just one more task to complete.

“Swan, I think we ought to keep an eye on Pan tonight. Make sure he doesn’t get up to anything.”

Emma cocked her head, eyebrow arched, “He has no magic, no shadow, and no soul… What do you imagine he’ll be doing exactly?”

Killian busied himself with his satchel, “If I’ve learned one thing in all my centuries, love, it is never underestimate that bloody demon.”

The day began to cool, a breeze playing through the fronds of the palms. Emma watched Killian stride forward purposefully, shoulders back and sword drawn. She had never seen the man so… _jumpy_.

“Come on, Swan! We’re losing daylight!” She rolled her eyes. The path wound up the mountain, the sun dipping into the ocean. She paused on the rise, twisting her hair into a knot, and admired the view.

If someone had told her five years ago that she’d be standing on a peak in Neverland with the man she loved, her caring family waiting for her on a pirate ship below, she would’ve slammed the door in their face. Actually, Emma winced, that was exactly what she had done once.

But for the first time in her life, she wasn’t worried. There was nothing – no villain, no monster – that scared her anymore. Emma had faced death in the most literal way possible, and love had saved her.

She followed Killian, the man practically bounding up to the highest point. A wall of Dreamshade yielded to a clear spring, the delicate scent of flowers in the air. Emma exhaled in appreciation, “Not bad, pirate.” Below, dusky vegetation gave way to a clean, white line of sand. The sea brushed against the shore, the blue swell rolling for miles into the twilight.

“Emma Swan.” The way he spoke her full name made her turn. Killian, his expression wrecked and his voice quiet, knelt before her. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wi–?”

Emma never even let him finish. She tackled him, kissing Killian with a ferocity that brought two spots of color to his cheeks. He kissed her back tenderly, in a way that she knew he saved only for her.

“Well,” he started, and then again, “well.” He cradled her head, gazing at her with a vulnerability that made her tremble. “It looks like I caught myself a Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. If you've enjoyed this story, please leave a comment.


End file.
